


Pre-Enlistment

by Unclesteeb



Series: Opposition to Authority [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Derogatory Language, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-War, Skinny!Steve, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: Steve's bossy and angry. He's made of salt, spit and vinegar. He's corrosive if you can't handle him. Stop trying to prove yourself, Bucky tells him after almost every fight he picks. You don't need to do this.Sometimes, Bucky lets Steve pick on him instead. It's safer that way.  He won't hit him, unless Bucky really, really deserves it. Or asks, sometimes he gives Bucky what he wants when Bucky asks. When Bucky's good.Bucky spits out his fingernail this time.“Bucky I said stop.” Steve chastises. His tone sounds like he's talking to a toddler. “Now, are you gonna tell me where you went and disappeared off to last night or are you going to just keep being a brat?"Bucky shrugs just to see Steve's eyes flick up to him.When it comes to Steve, Bucky's weak. When it comes to Steve, he’ll take all that he can get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few years before[ Chain of Command](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7932706), before Bucky and Steve are really established. You don't need to read Chain of Command to understand this at all, but it's a fun fic if you want to!

It's hot. 

It's hot and sticky and Bucky can tell from here, on the other side of the room, that Steve got into a fight at some time today. His knuckles are scabbed over now, but it's obvious that the wounds are fresh.

Bucky puts his thumbnail into his mouth and starts chewing on the side of it. He wonders who with. He wonders why. His nail breaks off into his mouth. He takes it out and flicks it.

“Quit that.” Steve says, sucking his teeth. “You're disgusting.”

Bucky's eyes flick up to Steve's. They're so damn blue, and big as saucers on his tiny body. He's wearing just a thin tank top and his bony shoulders are sticking out of it.

He's like porcelain, Bucky thinks. No- ivory maybe. He's all smooth pale skin and beauty. Steve might punch him straight in the nose for saying it, but he really is a pretty fella. He has those eyes, this thin cute nose and those lips, fuck, those lips. Those lips are like a dream. They're thick, plush pink pillows that Bucky wants to have his mouth on more often than not. If Bucky really is thinking about them, he wants to have his cock on them too. Steve's let him, a couple of times. He looks delicate, but he's really not. Steve's tough as nails, Bucky would know this better than anyone. He's also smart as a whip and has more talent in his pinky finger than half the people Bucky knows.

“Where were you last night?” Steve asks. The two of them have been living together since Steve’s mother died.

Bucky  _ was _ at his parents house. Becca had come down with a cold. Yesterday he'd ran into his Ma on his way home from work. She'd asked him to stop by and he'd managed to fall asleep all tucked into his little sister before he knew it.

Bucky eyes Steve and sticks his pointer finger into his mouth, chewing on the nail. Steve grimaces and goes back to his sketch. He's drawing a real silly comic of an owl and a pigeon having a conversation. It's a series. Bucky aches to know what this one says, but his stubbornness wins out and he continues to chew on his fingernail and pretend like he can't hear a word Steve is saying.

See, the thing is, Bucky can't just walk up and kiss on Steve, no matter how much he wants to.

Bucky can't just go sit down next to Steve on the floor and rest his head on that bony exposed shoulder, no.

Steve would never fight Bucky. He'd never hurt him, intentionally. But Steve hurts Bucky all the time without even knowing.

Because Bucky loves him and Steve doesn't love him back.

Steve's bossy and angry. He's made of salt, spit and vinegar. He's corrosive if you can't handle him.  _ Stop trying to prove yourself _ , Bucky tells him after almost every fight he picks.  _ You don't need to do this _ .

Sometimes, Bucky lets Steve pick on  _ him _ instead. It's safer that way.  

He won't hit him, unless Bucky really, really deserves it. Or asks, sometimes he gives Bucky what he wants when Bucky asks. When Bucky's good.

Bucky spits out his fingernail this time.

“Bucky I said stop.” Steve chastises. His tone sounds like he's talking to a toddler. “Now, are you gonna tell me where you went and disappeared off to last night or are you going to just keep being a brat?"

Bucky shrugs just to see Steve's eyes flick up to him.

When it comes to Steve, Bucky's weak. When it comes to Steve, he’ll take all that he can get.

“So you're gonna keep being a brat, huh? What? Your dame last night didn't rough you up enough? She didn't put out? Make you sleep on the couch?”

Steve's mad at him for not coming home. He's been mad. Bucky's known that he walked in the front door of their apartment that Steve was about two seconds away from giving himself a full on asthma attack from yelling at him. Bucky wishes he'd just sock him in the face and get it over with. Steve would kiss him after, he'd bet on it.

“She put out.” Bucky lies, watching Steve carefully. He sticks his middle finger into his mouth and bites off the nail quickly. Steve just stares at him, jaw set and stony. Unrelenting. Unmoving. Not giving Bucky a damn thing to work with. Bucky spits the nail out.

“You're being a real jerk.”

And there it is. Bucky knows his way around Steve. He knows exactly what to say.

“So do somethin’ about it, punk.”

They aren't together, because they can't be together. The love that Bucky has for Steve sits heavy in his chest. It drags behind him like an anvil everywhere he goes. One of these days, he's gonna trip and end up at the bottom of the river.

Steve stands up and tosses his sketch booth aside. He strides over to Bucky quickly, just three little footsteps. Steve stands over him and looms with those big blue eyes and Bucky knows he's looking and Steve like he's the prettiest thing in the world but Bucky can't find it in himself to care.

Steve reaches up with his right hand. Long artists’ fingers slide into the curls atop Bucky's head. Steve scratches his nails into Bucky's scalp gently. Bucky almost moans with the feeling of it. He manages to bite his lip just in time but his eyes slide shut before he can help it.

“You're lying to me.” Steve warns. “I don't like it when you lie to me.”

“M’not lyin’”

Steve's grip turns from soft and loving to rough. He pulls on the hair in the middle of Bucky's head. Bucky hisses and arches his back into the touch, trying to lessen the tension on his hair.

“You're  _ lying _ . I can tell.”

“I'm not!”

“She didn't put out.” Steve says, voice low. “You never act like this when you've just gotten to stick your dick into a dame.” He pulls at Bucky's hair harder and bends at the waist so that he's at eye level with Bucky on the couch.

“Or maybe you're just a whore.”

Bucky blinks. His eyes are stinging from the right grip Steve has on his hair. He doesn't answer, not yet. He doesn't want to admit that he's so sickeningly in love with his best friend that he’d lie just to get some attention from him.

“Well are you? You feel like actin out so I'll put you in your place? Your  _ girl  _ didn't do a good enough job? Tell me, Bucky. Did she?”

Steve's eyes are dark and angry. Bucky can't tear his away even though the only place he wants to look is anywhere but there. “No,” he answers quietly.

“So what am I? Just a place-filler for you? Just something else to get your dick wet?”

Bucky gapes, “No. Steve, no! I-”

Steve interrupts him by kissing him. He's leaning over Bucky and kissing him hard on the mouth, still gripping his hair tight. Bucky moans into it and Steve sits himself down into Bucky's lap.

“You want to be a whore? Fuck me then.” Steve says, breathless. “Fill me up. Fuck me.”

He's rolling his hips on Bucky, getting him hard. He pulls on Bucky's hair in a way that exposes the line of Bucky's neck. Then he leans down and bites on it.

“Steve,” Bucky breahes. “Stop, Steve-”

“Shut up. Oh my god, shut up.”

Steve lifts off his own shirt, then Bucky's. He gives Bucky a hard shove that lands him flat on his back on the hard floor. Then he's gone- just for a moment until he gets the slick.

“You're gonna fuck me. You understand? I'm gonna sit on you and you're not gonna make a damn sound. You want everyone to know you like fucking another fella? Huh?”

Bucky shakes his head. Steve shucks his pants and underwear, exposing his creamy skin that Bucky wants his hands all over. He moves to grip Steve's thighs. Steve smacks his hand away. “Stop that. I didn't say you could do that.”

Bucky whines and Steve glares at him. “You're such a  _ brat _ . Get yourself naked.”

He sinks back down on Bucky's lap after Bucky's done what he was told to do. His dick is hard and straining up against his stomach. Steve rolls his hips so their cocks rub together. He dips his fingers into the thick Vaseline, then leans forward and sinks two inside himself in one go. Bucky watches as Steve's eyes flutter shut. 

“Not-not a sound. You hear?”

Bucky nods furiously. God he wants this. He loves this.

Steve adds a third finger and fucks himself back onto his own hand. Bucky thinks he's died and gone to heaven.

Then Steve's removing his fingers and sinking down, down. No, this is better than before. This is  _ everything _ . Steve's to hot and tight inside. Bucky doesn't know what to do. He bites at his own lips and tries to hold back the groan he wants to let out.

Steve starts rolling his slim hips on Bucky, just slowly at first. Bucky can't help it- he moans, just a quiet sound but a sound and Steve told him-

Steve smacks him in the face. Bucky gasps. “What the fuck did I tell you?” Steve bites.

“I'm s-sorry! You just f-feel-” Steve shuts him up by sticking two fingers in his mouth. The ones he opened himself up with.

“Suck,” he orders and Bucky's powerless not to.

Steve goes back to rolling his hips on Bucky, really working up a rhythm, really fucking himself on Bucky's cock. He's not being quiet, letting out little gasps when Bucky's cock hits his prostate. His thighs start to shiver.

Bucky moans around Steve's fingers, and in an instant, they're gone. Steve slaps him again, the wet spit making it sting a little.

“Shut. Up.”

Bucky's brow furrows up and he's about to argue that he was barely even making a noise when Steve's hand slaps down onto his mouth.

Then Steve starts bouncing, using all the muscles in his thighs to ride Bucky's cock. He throws his head back and groans, almost too loudly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve moans. “God you feel good. You feel good Buck?”

Bucky nods, Steve's hand still covering his mouth.

Steve keeps bouncing. Bucky feels his toes curl. It's so hot inside Steve that he's losing his damn mind. Steve could do anything to him right now and he wouldn't even care.

“Jerk me,” Steve says, he's breathless and flushed. Bucky reaches his hand up to jerk Steve's hard cock as he moves himself on top of Bucky. “That's it- that's it-”

Encouraged, Bucky keeps at it, jerking Steve off with his right hand and watching as Steve chases his own pleasure. It doesn't take long for Steve to start tightening up around him, moaning, really moaning as his cock shoots all over Bucky's stomach. He flops down, removing his hand from Bucky's mouth and using it to brace himself so he can lean down and kiss Bucky on the lips again. Bucky swirls his tongue around Steve's mouth and bucks his hips up a little, wanting more, wanting to come too.

“No.” Steve says sternly. “No.” Then he's sliding Bucky out of him. He sits on his heels adjacent to Bucky's cock. “I have a different plan for you. You gonna listen to me, Brat?”

“Yes,” Bucky manages. His cock twitches. “Yeah.”

Steve smiles, and Bucky knows that smile. It's a ‘let's climb a tree’ smile. It's a ‘let's get into a fight in an alley’ smile. Bucky gulps.

“You don't come until I say so.” Steve says, then he's reaching his hand down to jerk Bucky's cock.

Bucky lets out a moan before he can stop himself and Steve just swears, rolls his eyes and uses his free hand to slap down on Bucky's mouth again.

His hand’s moving fast over Bucky's cock and Bucky feels everything get sharp and sudden inside him. Electric. Good. Too good. His cock twitches and his hips lift up.

Steve removes his hand.

Bucky's eyes get huge on his face. He was close. So close. He can't tell Steve that though, since he's not supposed to talk. He's good. He's good.

Steve laughs. “Not what you expected, huh?”

He puts his hand back on Bucky's cock and works him again. It goes the same way, just before Bucky's about to come he removes his hand. Bucky starts to sweat. After the third time, Bucky starts to cry. He can't help it. He's so close. He's right there.

“Aww, you cryin’ Buck?”

Then Steve does it again. He wraps those slim fingers over Bucky's cock. He gathers precome from the slit and then digs his thumbnail in it. He strokes Bucky hard and fast and it's only a few seconds before he pulls off again.

“Go ahead. Come.”

And Bucky didn't know he could come untouched but he knows now. He comes hard, stars flashing behind his vision, streaks of come hitting his belly and thighs, making him even messier than he was before.

Steve chuckles and removes his hand from Bucky's mouth. He leans down to kiss him. Bucky savors it the best he can. He knows another kiss from Steve won't come for a while.

“Go take a damn bath, you're disgusting.” Steve commands. Then he sits himself down, still naked and picks up his sketch pad like nothing had ever happened.

Bucky slowly gets up to follow the order. He looks at Steve the entire way to the bathroom. Steve’s beautiful, sitting there. Bucky doesn't even let himself blink as he takes Steve in. When it comes to Steve, he’ll take all that he can get.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Tumblr! ](unclesteeb.tumblr.com) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
